How to Rock a Road Trip
by SMonkey6
Summary: Zander and Stevie never thought that a simple road trip with the band would affect their lives this much...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here is the first chapter of How to Rock a Road Trip! Please review, whatever you have to say I will appreciate, whether it's good or bad! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTR!  
**

[Kacey's POV]

"OMG thank you so much! I will tell the rest right away!", I said as I hung up the phone. Then I got up and rushed to the band room.

"Kacey! What's wrong?", Kevin asked me when I entered the band room.

"Guess… what… band gets…. to play… at the… _Under 21 Club_… In San Diego… this weekend?", I said as I was trying to catch my breath.

"The Perfs?", Nelson asked.

"No! Gravity 5!", I shouted.

"No way!", everyone yelled in unison.

"Yes way. I just got off the phone with the owner of the club!", I said.

"This is gonna be so awesome! Just think of how many more people will know about the band!", Zander said.

"We have to start practicing!", Stevie said as she walked over and picked up her bass.

"Let's start with _Move With the Crowd_", I said.

I waited until they started playing, then I started singing,

"_Dance  
Don't hold up the wall, come on  
You know you hear your song playing  
Move on the floor, let's go  
Tonight it's all on you  
Where the music takes you within your body  
We're just getting started  
This party's calling your name, hey so _

_Get up, get moving, put your hands in the air  
Party like we don't have a care in the world  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
You better move, move, move with the crowd  
You better groove, groove  
Show 'em how you get down  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
And move with the crowd _

_Sing it with me all together  
Hand in hand let's all remember  
Move your body's what you came for  
Want to see you on the dance floor  
Sing it with me all together  
Hand in hand let's all remember  
Move your body's what you came for  
Want to see you on the dance floor _

_Tell the DJ turn it up  
Off the wall, move your feet, show it off  
Pop it, pop it, lock it, lock it  
Show me how you rock it, rock it  
Don't stop it, don't stop it, na na na na na na _

_Get up, get moving, put your hands in the air  
Party like we don't have a care in the world  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
You better move, move, move with the crowd  
You better groove, groove  
Show 'em how you get down  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
And move with the crowd"_

"That rocked!", I said while I applauded us.

We went through _Go With Gravity_, _Hey Now_, & _Good Life_ before it was time for practice to be over. I noticed something strange during practice, I had to talk to someone about this, tomorrow!

**Okay, I know. Kind of a boring chapter! But it was mostly just to start off the story! Please review, or send me a message on Twitter, SMonkey6! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys so here is Chapter 2 of How to Rock A Road trip. I actually wrote this before the first chapter, so it might not be that good. Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTR!**

[_Zander's POV_]

We were all in the band room, rehearsing for our gig this Friday at the _Under 21 Club_ in San Diego. But I couldn't pay attention, because there she was. Stevie Baskara, the most beautiful girl in the world, if only I could tell her how I felt…

"Zander… ZANDER!", a familiar voice knocked me out of my daze, it was Stevie.

"What? Oh, yea sorry.", I realized that I wasn't even playing my Guitar, just standing there smiling like a complete idiot.

Stevie walked up to me, her hands balled into fists, this wasn't going to be good, "Zander! What are you doing! This gig is extremely important to Gravity 5, we have to rehearse. What were you thinking about?"

"Uh... nothing. Just next week's biology test.", I lied.

"Well can you at least pay attention long enough for us to practice?", Stevie asked.

"Yea, sorry. No problem.", how was I supposed to pay attention while she is over there playing her bass, her brunette curls bouncing while she plays, it's so distracting!

"Okay guys, from the top!", Kacey ordered, then started singing,

"_Well I could hear you call my name  
If I were miles away come running  
When every other light goes out to shine for you is my specialty  
Yes I'd go to leaps and bounds  
Don't care how cliché that sounds  
No, I'll never let you fall and hit the ground_

So sign me up  
And I swear I'll be the person that'll pick you up  
Just count on me anytime  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing  
Just call me up  
'Cause if you need a friend tonight  
I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing"

I realized it was my turn to sing, so I started up singing my part, trying not to look at Stevie,

"_Now if you're singing in the rain  
Well I'd be right there with you dancing  
And if you need a harmony on the track  
You know I got your back, I got your back, yeah  
'Cause you know I'd be your friend  
Even if it's not the trend, no  
You know I'm here for you  
Through and through, that's the truth  
I got you till the end"_

My part ended, so Kacey started up singing again,

"So sign me up  
And I swear I'll be the person that'll pick you up  
Just count on me anytime  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing  
Just call me up  
'Cause if you need a friend tonight  
I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing"

"That was great guys!", Kacey announced.

"Yea it was! Now, we need to plan out our trip, okay?", Kevin said. "First off, how are we going to get there?"

"I already asked, and my uncle is letting us borrow his van, and I'll be driving.", I answered, "San Diego is a 4 hour drive from here, and we need to be at the hotel by 11 o'clock. I suggest we all meet up outside the band room at around 6 o'clock so we can get everything loaded up."

"That sounds good, and the club already paid for the hotel right?" Nelson asked.

"Yea, it's all covered, and they're giving us two rooms, so me and Stevie can share a room, while you pigs share the other.", Kacey answered.

"We are not pigs!", Nelson argued while tossing an empty soda can on the floor.

"I can't wait. This trip is going to be so much fun!", Stevie said with a huge grin on her face.

_Bzzzzz. _"Whose phone was that?", I asked.

"Mine!", Kacey answered, "It's my mom, she's here to pick me up. Bye guys, see you tomorrow!"

~Later that night~

[Kevin's POV]

I was sitting in my room, studying for my history test next week, when my phone rang, a number that very rarely pops up on my phone.

(**Kevin**, _Kacey_)

**Kacey?**

_Kevin! I have to talk to you about something, can you come over?_

**Sure, I will be over in 15.**

_Great! See you then!_

Then I hung up the phone, I wonder what Kacey needs to talk to _me_ about.

~20 Minutes later~

[Kacey's POV]

_Knock! Knock! _

It's about time he gets here!

"Kevin! Come in", I said as I answered the door.

"Uh.. thanks. So what did you need to talk to me about?", Kevin asked.

"Well..", I answered, "has Zander ever mentioned liking Stevie?"

"What? Why Stevie?", Kevin asked.

"Because I noticed that Zander and Stevie couldn't stop staring at each other during practice, and when their eyes met, they would just blush and look away.", I answered, "I think that's why Zander got off track in the middle of the song."

"Wow. I never really noticed that before. Has Stevie ever mentioned liking Zander?"

"No, but I'm going to find out! You're gonna have to talk to Zander and see if he likes Stevie, and text me the minute you find something out!"

"Ok Kacey, will do! We have to be up early tomorrow, so I better get home. We are gonna need a lot of sleep."

"Okay." I said as I walked Kevin back to the door.

**So did you like it? Please review! I know that this is pretty long, but I think this is better than the last one! I just started writing, so I wanna know what you think, whether it's a compliment or not! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is Chapter 2 of **_How to Rock a Road Trip._** Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep up the reviews and tell me your opinion of my stories, good or bad! :D**

**I do not own How to Rock**

[Stevie's POV]

We were all outside the band room, waiting for Nelson to get here. Kacey and Kevin were acting really weird this morning, and I want to know why.

I walked up to Kacey and pulled her to the side, "What's going on with you and Kevin? You guys are acting weird.", I asked.

"What? Oh nothing we were just.. uh.. discussing what we're getting Zander for his birthday!", Kacey said suspiciously.

"His birthday isn't for another 4 months.", I said.

"What, a lady can't plan ahead?", Kacey replied while she winked.

I didn't believe her for a minute.

"Hey guys!", Nelson said when he arrived. "Now that I'm here, let's get my stuff in the van and get going!"

"Shotgun!", Kevin shouted.

Once we were all in the van, we had to make sure we had everything.

"Drums?"

"Check!"

"Ukulele?"

"Check!"

"Keyboard?"

"Check!"

"Bass?"

"Check!"

"Suitcases?"

"Check!"

"Okay, seems like we got everything.", Zander said, "Let's get moving!"

~Later~

[Zander's POV]

I ran 3 red lights already, I need to stop looking at Stevie in the rear-view mirror. She's just so perfect, I can't keep my eyes off her.

"Zander! Can you learn how to drive so we don't get in a wreck or get a ticket?", Kacey screamed at me.

"Yea, sorry.", I apologized.

"Can we pull over please? I gotta pee!", Nelson pleaded.

"Sure, there's a truck stop 3 miles from here. We probably all need a break.", I replied.

When we got to the truck stop, Nelson jumped out of the van and ran to the bathroom, we all laughed. Kacey dragged Stevie to the bathroom so she could check on her makeup, and Kevin and I were putting gas in the van.

"Soooo, Zander.", Kevin said, "Looks like somebody had you a little distracted while we were driving."

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about.", I lied.

"Listen, I saw you glancing at Stevie every 10 seconds, I can tell you got a thing for her", Kevin asked.

"Kevin! If Kacey or Nelson find out, then they will tell Stevie! Please, please, please don't tell anyone.", I pleased, "Plus, it would ruin our friendship. Stevie doesn't like me like that…"

"What girl _doesn't_ like Zander Robbins? I see the ladies drooling all over you every day! She has to like you!", Kevin said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yea, I doubt it.", I said.

"Doubt what?", Stevie said while she and Kacey were walking back to the van.

"Uhh.. I doubt that it will rain tomorrow, you know, because it's been so nice out!", I lied.. again.

"Where's Nelson?", Kevin asked, "He should be out of the bathroom by now."

"Oh he's in there looking at the Furious Pigeon stuff.", Kacey said just as Nelson was walking out, holding a hat, t-shirt, and phone case.

"Kevin! Look what I got!", Nelson said while rushing over to show off his shirt to Kevin.

"Okay! All gassed up, let's get going!", I said while putting the gas cap back on the van.

[Kevin's POV]

When everybody was back in the van and we were on the road again, I looked back at everybody. Nelson was busy looking at his new stuff, Kacey was looking at herself in a mirror, and Stevie was reading. So I pulled out my phone and hit _New Message_.

(**Kevin**, _Kacey_)

**Hey, I talked to Zander.**

I looked in the rear-view mirror at Kacey until she got the message.

_Yay! What did he say?_

**He said that he likes Stevie, but doesn't think she likes him back.**

_I KNEW IT! He thinks she doesn't like him.. we'll see about that! (;_

I locked my phone, and adjusted my seat so that I was laying back. This was going to be a long drive, and I was tired!

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Zander **_**finally**_** told someone how he feels about Stevie. Is Kevin going to tell Kacey? Will Zander tell Stevie? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 3! I am really starting to like this story & I hope you guys are too! Please review! :D**

**I do not own How to Rock**

[Kacey's POV]

We had just arrived at the hotel and were getting all out suitcases and bags on the carts.

"Kacey! Do you really need 3 bags?", Kevin asked.

"Yes! One for clothes, one for shoes, and one for makeup!", I answered.

"All the rest of us only have one bag.", Stevie pointed out.

"So!", I argued.

Zander walked up to the desk and asked the lady where our rooms were.

"Down this hall," she said while pointing to the left hall, "Then take the elevators up to the 7th floor, and your rooms are 720 & 721. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you!", Zander said.

"Hey, look at the pool!", Kevin said while pointing out the window.

"We will go down and check it out when we get settled in.", Stevie said.

After we found the rooms, Zander opened room 721 and said, "Kacey, Stevie, this one has two beds so it's yours."

"Thanks.", Stevie and I said while walking into our room.

We opened the door that joins the two room's together right as Nelson opened the door on their side.

"Wow, these rooms are pretty nice.", I said while walking through the rooms looking at them.

"Agreed!", Nelson said while giving Kevin a high five.

"Okay you girls get settled in, change into your suits, and meet us down at the pool in 10?", Zander said/asked.

"15.", I demanded.

"Fine!", Kevin said, pouting.

We shut the doors that join the two rooms so that we could all get changed.

[Stevie's POV]

After I was changed into my pink and black striped bikini, and Kacey in her lime green and purple tie dye bikini, we headed down to the pool. The guys were already there.

"Hey, watch this!", Kevin said right before attempting to do a flip off the diving board… he failed. It looked like a baby bird trying to learn how to fly.

Kacey got in the water right away, by just doing a plain jump of the diving board. All the guys were splashing around in the water. I just decided to dangle my feet in.

"Come on Steves! Get in the pool!", Zander pleaded.

"No thanks, it looks cold.", I said.

"Well, it's not.", Zander said as he was getting out of the pool and walking over to me.

"I don't wanna get in.", I argued.

"I guess I will just have to throw you in then!", he said as he scooped me up.

I tried to get out of his hold, next thing I know, I was underwater.

"ZANDER!", I screamed once I was above the water.

They were all laughing.

After he got back in the pool, I swam over and dunked him, and he did the same in return.

When we both got up above the water, our faces were only inches apart. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until someone cleared their throat.

"Do we need to get you two a separate room?", Nelson said while laughing.

After hours of splashing around in the pool, Nelson and Kevin headed back up to the room.

"Hey Stevie, I'm tired, I'm gonna head back up, you coming?", Kacey asked.

"Nah, I will stay down here for a while." I answered.

Zander came over and laid on the chair next to mine.

"Those stars are really pretty tonight." Zander said, looking up in the sky.

"Yea, they sure are." I said.

I looked over at him and noticed something I never really noticed before, his abs. I didn't realize I was staring at them until Zander chimed in and said, "Earth to Stevie!"

"W-what?" I asked

"What were you staring at?" he asked

"Uh, you know. Just the sky." I said nervously.

"Oh." He said, and it seemed almost like he was disappointed.

"It's getting late, I think I'm gonna head up to the room." I said, getting up.

"I'll walk you!" Zander said while putting his arm around me.

When we got up to the room, I thanked him, told him good night, and walked into the room. Kacey was sitting on the couch, almost like she was waiting for me.

"Stevie!" Kacey said as she jumped up off the couch towards me.

"Kacey? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, "I just wanna know what happened with you and Zander after I left."

"N-nothing, we just t-talked about the how pretty the sky was, and…" I trailed off.

"And what?"

"I just noticed that he has REALLY nice abs."

"Why were you looking at his abs?"

"T-they just caught my eyes w-when I was looking at him.."

"Earlier, you two looked like you were going to kiss, what was up with that?"

"I-I don't know."

"I can tell you're hiding something. You're stuttering."

"Pshh! N-no I'm not!"

"Stevie, do you like Zander?"

"I think so..."

"Yes! This is perfect! I bet he likes you too!"

"No Kacey, no don't tell anyone. It would ruin our friendship, and the band would break up!"

"Okay, okay. I won't. Good night." Kacey said as she got into bed.

I went into the bathroom so that I could change into my pajamas, and brush my teeth.

[Kacey's POV]

I quickly whipped out my cell phone and hit _New Message_.

(**Kevin**, _Kacey_)

_Kevin! Are U still awake?_

**Yea, did you talk 2 Stevie?**

_Yeesss. (:_

**What did she say?**

_She likes him 2! We need a plan to get those 2 together. Meet me outside the room 12:30, so we can think of a plan! _

**Great! C U then!**

I locked my phone and looked at the clock, 11:58. Stevie walked out of the bathroom, and climbed into bed. I really hope Stevie falls asleep soon.

**I really liked this chapter! What about you guys? I bet you can't wait to hear Kevin & Kacey's plan! Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 5! Please review!  
**

**I do not own How to Rock**

[Kacey's POV]

When 12:30 rolled around, I got out of bed and waved my hand in front of Stevie's face to make sure she was asleep, then slipped out the door.

Kevin walked into the hallway right after I did.

"Kevin!" I whispered, "Follow me!"

Kevin gave me a thumbs up and started following me.

I walked to the elevators, and pressed the _UP_ button. When the elevator arrived, we walked in and I pressed the button that said _ROOF_.

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked.

"The roof, where we can talk in private without having to worry about waking anyone up." I answered.

When we got to the roof, we walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Okay so they both like each other, now let's think of a plan!" I said while rubbing my hands together deviously.

"Well I was thinking, and I think I have a plan." Kevin said.

"Okay, shoot!"

"We both need to tell them that we heard that the other one likes them, then at our gig tomorrow, you make sure that Stevie looks gorgeous, so that Zander won't be able to keep his off her, and I will make sure Zander looks good too. Then when we get back, we can all go hang out at the garden, next to the pool. You pretend to need to go up to the room to get something, but your key won't work. That's when you ask me and Nelson for help, leaving Zander and Stevie _alone_ in a romantic garden with roses and fountains everywhere."

"Wow. Pretty simple plan, but it might work!"

"Thank you!"

"Okay, we got a big day tomorrow, we need sleep. Let's head back up to the room." I said as I got up.

When we started walking, Kevin threw his arm around my shoulders. For some reason, I didn't smack it off, but instead, put my arm around his waist..

**Okay so that was a short chapter, but it just explained Kevin & Kacey's plan. And was that a hint of some Kavin action in there? I think it was! Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I am typing this one up on my phone, so sorry if there's any spelling errors! Please review!**

**I do not own How to Rock or George Lopez **

[Kacey's POV]

When I got back to the room, I told Kevin good night and went back to bed.

I thought about what happened, between me and Kevin back there. I don't know what happened to me, but I do know one thing. I think I'm falling for Kevin Reed.

[Kevin's POV]

I was so excited when I got back to the room. I was about to wake up Zander or Nelson, but then I remembered that nobody was supposed to know about our plan.

I couldn't believe it._ Kacey Simon_ put her arm around me; I think she might like me! I have been dreaming of this forever! I mean, she's so amazing; I would leave the band forever just to be with her.

It took me forever to fall asleep that night; I couldn't get Kacey off my mind.

~The Next day~

[Stevie's POV]

Kacey just had to make sure we were all up at 8 o'clock sharp this morning, so we could all go down and eat breakfast at the hotels buffet.

"Ugh, Kacey," I groaned, "Why do we have to eat so early?"

"Because," Kacey explained to me, like I was a toddler, "The breakfast buffet only lasts for two hours!"

"Whatever," I said as I was following her out the door.

When we got downstairs, the guys were already sitting at a table eating some waffles.

"Hey guys!" Kacey said as we passed by them, heading to the food.

"Ooh, Kacey! This bacon looks really good!" I said as I piled a mountain of it on my plate.

"Ewwww, no! Too many calories!" Kacey said grabbing an orange.

After we got all our food, we went to go sit with the guys.

"Geez, Steves." Zander said, laughing and eyeing my plate, "You hungry?"

"Shut up Robbins." I said.

We all ate out food, discussing what songs to sing at our first gig at the club tonight.

"I think we should start with _Move With the Crowd_." I suggested.

"No, I think we should start with _Go With Gravity_!" Nelson said.

"Well, I _am_ the lead singer of the band, I think I should choose." Kacey chimed in, "and I choose _Last One Standing_."

"It doesn't matter to me." Zander said, taking a bite of toast.

Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Whatever Kacey, have it your way," I said, getting up and walking away "You _are_ the all-important Perf in this group."

"Stevie, wait!" Zander said, "You know that's not what she meant!"

Zander realized that I wasn't stopping, so he came running after me. He got into the elevator right before the doors closed.

[Zander's POV]

"Zander, ge-" I cut her off, "Stevie, what was that about?"

"Kacey may not be a member of the Perf's anymore, but she sure still acts like one! The problem is that we aren't really Gravity 5, were just Gravity 4, who is stealing Gravity 1's spotlight." she said as the elevator doors opened and walked out.

I stepped in front of her right before she unlocked the door to her room.

"Stevie. Please talk to me." I pleaded as I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her down the hallway, to some benches by a window.

"Stevie, do you feel… left out or unappreciated in the band?" I asked.

"Y-Yea, I do!" She choked out, and it looked like her eyes were starting to tear up, "Nobody ever listens to my suggestions or ideas about the band, it's like I'm just one of your instruments. You guys ignore me until you need me."

That hurt me, it made me feel horrible. Did Stevie really feel that way?

"Stevie.." I said, almost tearing up, myself, "You know that you're really important to the band. We all love having you in the band, especially me…" I trailed off.

Stevie looked confused, "Why especially you?"

"Because, because uh... were best friends! What's the fun of being in a band without your best friend?" I lied.

There was no way I could tell Stevie that I liked her, I doubt she even likes me back. We're best friends, and that's all were probably ever gonna be.

"Thanks Zander," Stevie said, giving me a hug, "You're a great friend."

There was that word again, _friend_.

[Stevie's POV]

I left Zander on the bench, and walked back to my room.

Maybe Zander _does_ like me, I mean, I know that he said he likes having me in the band because were friends, but he's a bad liar.

I was watching _George Lopez_ re-runs when Kacey walked in.

"Stevie! I'm so sorry, I talked to Zander and he told me all that you said." Kacey said, coming over to hug me, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"It's okay Kacey, I did kind of freak out over nothing. Probably just hormones." I said, we both laughed.

"Kevin talked to the manager, and they have a stage downstairs that they are gonna let us use to practice. We're meeting the guys down there in half an hour." Kacey said.

"Okay, sounds good." I said, as I was getting my clothes out of my suitcase for the day.

~Later~

[Zander's POV]

Kevin, Nelson and I were already on the stage, ready to rehearse, but Kacey and Stevie weren't there yet.

"So what was wrong with your _lover_ earlier?" Kevin asked, elbowing me in my side.

"Were not lovers, Kevin. Just friends." I said, "And she just feels a little left out when it comes to the band making decisions."

"Oh. Well you won't be just friends for long." Kevin said, winking at me.

"And what makes you think that we will ever be more than that?" I asked.

"She _has_ to like you Zander!" Kevin said, "Seriously, have you ever been turned down by a girl?"

"No.." I said.

"So what makes you think Stevie will?" Kevin asked.

"Stevie will what?" Stevie said, right as she walked in the room.

"Stevie will, uh.. move all our instruments out to the van, before we leave for our gig." Kevin lied.

"No! I don't wanna move all those." Stevie said, pointing to the instruments, "You people are the guys, you move them."

"We don't have time to argue!" Kacey said, "Let's do _Hey Now_, from the top!"

_Na na na na_  
_ Hey now, hey now, hey now_  
_ Na na na na_  
_ Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_Like a bird in the sky_  
_ Yeah, you know I'm flyin' high_  
_ And if you don't like it_  
_ It's alright, I don't care why_  
_ It's one thing on my mind_  
_ All day, all night_  
_ Only going to the top_  
_ Never, never gonna stop_  
_ And I won't look down_

_Let the rhythm take you_  
_ We can rock this town_  
_ Don't let no one change you_  
_ They can't break ya down_  
_ We'll be dancing in the streets_  
_ Here for everyone to see_  
_ Don't hang around if you're a hater_  
_ See me now, won't see me later_

_No one can hold me back_  
_ Not even worth my time_  
_ Hope you're on top of yours_  
_ 'Cause I'm on top of mine_  
_ Nothing can hold me back_  
_ I'll be the first in line_

_Come on, come on_  
_ Hey now, hey now, hey now_  
_ Come on, come on_  
_ Hey now, hey now, hey now_  
_ Come on, come on_  
_ Hey now, hey now, hey now_  
_ Come on, come on_  
_ Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_Life is a treasure, viva forever, oh eh_  
_ So if you're bringing the negative_  
_ Oh eh, you better go_  
_ Life is a treasure, viva forever, oh_  
_ And if you're down with the positive_  
_ Let me here you say oh_

_No one can hold me back_  
_ Not even worth my time_  
_ Hope you're on top of yours_  
_ 'Cause I'm on top of mine_  
_ Nothing can hold me back_  
_ I'll be the first in line_

_Come on, come on_  
_ Hey now, hey now, hey now_  
_ Come on, come on_  
_ Hey now, hey now, hey now_  
_ Come on, come on_  
_ Hey now, hey now, hey now_  
_ Come on, come on_  
_ Hey now, hey now, hey now_  
_ Come on, come on_

"That rocked!" Nelson said after the song was done.

"Yea it did!" I said while the rest nodded in agreement.

We rehearsed _Go With Gravity_,_ Last One Standing_,_ and Move With the Crowd _before it was time for practice to be over.

"Come on Stevie!" Kacey said, pulling Stevie by her arm, "Time to get ready!"

[Kacey's POV]

The time had come, I was getting Stevie all dolled to impress Zander!

"So Stevie," I said, winking after shutting the door to our hotel room, "You want to impress Zander tonight?"

"Uh, sure." Stevie said nervously.

"Great! He won't be able to take his eyes off you!" I said, digging through my suitcase, trying to find the perfect dress for Stevie.

"Got it!" I yelled, and whirled around to show Stevie the dress; I purple and black lace dress, that went to her mid-thigh.

"Kacey, I think that's a little too girly."

"Nonsense! Let's get to work."

I never thought I could make somebody look as good as I did with Stevie. When I was done, she looked like a super model. She was actually wearing girly makeup, and not just eye liner like she usually wears. Her curls were the same, but I added a hint of glitter hair spray. Her earrings were black hoops that matched the black bangles on her left wrist. I also gave her my black heels, she looked stunning! There's no way Zander won't try to make a move!

"Wow.." Stevie said, staring at herself in the mirror, "Kacey I-I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything! Just go out there and impress Zander!"

"Kacey, thank you so much!"

"Don't get all emotional! That makeup isn't waterproof!"

"You really think Zander will like it?"

"Of course he will. Any guy would! Come on; let's go meet the guys at the van so we can go to the club."

[Stevie's POV]

I couldn't believe it. Kacey was magical when it came to making someone look good. I _really_ hope Zander will like it…

"Stevie?" Kacey said, waiting by the door.

"Oh, yea. Let's go!"

When we got down to the parking lot, the guys were lugging our equipment into the van.

"Hey guys!" I said when we approached the van.

They all turned to look at me, with shocked looks on their faces.

Kevin almost dropped a part of his drum set, Nelson spit out his drink, and Zander almost fell out of the van.

I laughed, "Was that a good thing?" I leaned over and whispered to Kacey.

"Oh, that's good alright!" Kacey said, winking.

**Okay this chapter is really long, but it is probably my second favorite yet! It made up for the shortness of the previous chapter, because that one was really short! Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to start by saying I LOVE all you guys that support me and my stories! Your reviews, alerts, and favorites put a huge smile on my face when I see them in my email! I'm gonna reply to a few reviews real quick:**

**Cartoonshirtnerd: **I update many times a day, so keep checking up on it, or follow me on twitter, I usually post when I update a story! :D SMonkey6

**Aworldwellneverfind: **Thank you for your review; it put a giant smile on my face! I felt like the Joker from Batman, Lol! I really enjoyed your input!

**And to everyone e who reviewed, thank you! I really appreciate it when you review! Here is chapter 7 of **_**How to Rock a Road Trip!**_

**I do not own How to Rock.**

[Zander's POV]

"Stevie, you look great!" I said, grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks Zander." Stevie said.

"Is everything in the van?" Kacey asked.

"Yea." Nelson said.

"Great! I get front seat this time Kevin!" Kacey said, opening the passenger side door or the blue van. Nelson, Kevin and Stevie climbed in the back.

"Make sure you focus on driving this time." Kacey said, turning my way and winking.

"Yea yea." I said.

[Kevin's POV]

I couldn't believe it, Kacey made Stevie look amazing! But I still think Kacey looks better, Kacey is so beautiful; I am way out of her league!

I unlocked my phone and scrolled to find me and Kacey's messages from yesterday. I found them and hit _Reply_.

(**Kevin**, _Kacey_)

**Kacey! U did an amazing job with Stevie! **

_Thanks, I'm Kacey Simon; I can make anybody look good! (;_

**Make sure U keep an eye on Zander, he will probably keep staring at her in the mirror again. Lol.**

_I got it under control!_

**OK, we don't need to get in a wreck before the gig.**

I locked my phone, and looked up at Zander. Sure enough, he was staring at Stevie.

"Hey Zander, what's that in the road?" I asked.

"What!" Zander jerked his head back to the road, "I don't see anything."

"Never mind, it was just a rock." I said, laughing. Zander rolled his eyes.

[Stevie's POV]

From the way Zander reacted, I think he likes me; I just might have a chance with him!

"Ooh, I love this song!" Kacey said, pointing to the radio, "Turn it up!"

Zander reached over and turned up the volume on the radio. Kacey started singing along,

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way  


We all started singing along with her,

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

I saw Zander looking at me in the rear-view mirror; I smiled, blushed and looked away.__

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

"We're here!" Zander said, turning the radio down.

Zander walked around and opened the back door to the van, he grabbed my hand and helped me down, and I couldn't help but notice that he was blushing.

The guys carried all the instruments around to the back of the club, Kacey grabbed my arm and made me stay behind.

"Kacey?"

"Stevie, did you see Zander looking at you? He is defiantly crushing on you!"

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Hey, come on!" We heard Nelson yell from across the parking lot.

We walked over to them, and went in through a door that said _EMPLOYEES AND PERFORMERS ONLY_.

"You can set everything down right here." The club manager said, pointing to a spot behind the stage, "You go on in 10 minutes."

"I'm so excited!" Kacey said.

"Zander come here." Kevin said, pulling him down the hall.

"What do you think they're doing?" Nelson asked.

"I don't know…" Stevie said.

[Zander's POV]

Kevin had pulled me away from the others, and walked me down the hall.

"Zander, I saw the way Stevie was looking at you when you weren't looking, I think she likes you." Kevin said, smiling.

"You think?"

"Totally."

"Maybe I will try to talk to her, when we get back to the hotel."

We walked back over to the rest, how many minutes until we're on?" I asked.

"I don't know, soon though, let's get ready." Nelson said.

We started hearing a voice come out of the speakers, "I am proud to welcome, _Gravity 5_!"

We all walked out on stage, our instruments were there and ready.

"We're Gravity 5, and we know how to _rock_!" Kacey said.

We started up the music, and Kacey started singing.

_Well I could hear you call my name  
If I were miles away come running  
When every other light goes out to shine for you is my specialty  
Yes I'd go to leaps and bounds  
Don't care how cliché that sounds  
No, I'll never let you fall and hit the ground_

So sign me up  
And I swear I'll be the person that'll pick you up  
Just count on me anytime  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing  
Just call me up  
'Cause if you need a friend tonight  
I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing" 

I realized it was my turn to sing, so I started up singing my part,

"_Now if you're singing in the rain  
Well I'd be right there with you dancing  
And if you need a harmony on the track  
You know I got your back, I got your back, yeah  
'Cause you know I'd be your friend  
Even if it's not the trend, no  
You know I'm here for you  
Through and through, that's the truth  
I got you till the end"_

My part ended, so Kacey started up singing again. I looked over at Stevie and she was so lost in the song, she was slightly mouthing the words to the song, she looked beautiful in the light of the club. It was hard not to keep my eyes off her.__

"So sign me up  
And I swear I'll be the person that'll pick you up  
Just count on me anytime  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing  
Just call me up  
'Cause if you need a friend tonight  
I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing

The crowd applauded us, we sang _Go with Gravity_ after that.

[Nelson's POV]

We were blowing the roof off this place, they loved us!

Speaking of love, Zander would not stop staring at Stevie, and every once in a while, Stevie would catch him looking, and they would both smile & blush.

I think they have something going on there, I'm gonna ask Kevin after the show.

After we performed our last song, we walked down to talk to the crowd, I pulled Kevin backstage.

"Kevin, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Nelson, I need to talk to you too."

"You first."

"Okay listen, Zander and Stevie both like each other, but they don't know that the other one likes them back. So Kacey and I set up a plan, and we need your help with it tonight. When we get back to the hotel, we're all gonna go to that garden, by the pool, and hang out for a while. When Kacey says that she needs to go up to her room, she is going to come back and ask us for help, because her key won't work. That way, Zander and Stevie will be _alone_ in a romantic garden; one of them is bound to make a move!" He explained.

"That's what I was gonna ask you about, Zander and Stevie kept stealing glances at each other during the show, and I thought they liked each other."

"Well you were right, now come on. Before they start wondering where we are." Kevin said, turning around and walking back to the rest of the band.

**So did you guys like the chapter? Will Zander or Stevie make a move on each other? Will Kevin and Kacey get together? Find out soon! I will probably update this again tonight, but it might be late, like midnight, Lol. Thanks for all the reviews! Much love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I really love your support! I couldn't wait to continue writing this story! Hope you like!**

**I do not own How to Rock or KFC.**

[Kevin's POV]

The concert was _so_ much fun! We were in the van, on the way back to the hotel. _It's almost time to get Zander and Stevie together! _I thought.

"Zander, we haven't ate dinner, can we stop and eat?" Nelson asked.

"Yea," Zander said, "Chicken sound good?"

"Uh huh." We all said in unison.

"Okay." Zander said, pulling into KFC.

"May I take your order?" The drive through person asked.

"Uhh, yea. Give me 5, 3-pc chicken meals, all with mashed potatoes and corn." Zander ordered.

"And what to drink?" the person asked.

"5 Cokes." Zander answered.

Kacey cleared her throat.

Zander laughed, "Make one of those diet."

We ate our food on the way to the hotel.

When we got back, Zander parked the van, and opened the back door to let us out.

"That gig was awesome!" Stevie said.

"Yea," Kacey said, "Hey guys, let's all go hang out over here!"

She pointed to the garden next to the pool, we all followed her. I couldn't help but smile, and then quickly wiped it off my face; I didn't wanna make people suspicious.

Nelson and I sat down on a bench, Zander and Stevie sat down on the other bench, and Kacey sat on the edge of the fountain.

"It's really pretty out here." Zander said.

"Oh no, my phones dying." Kacey said, getting up, "I will go put it on the charger, and be back down."

_It's time. _I thought.

Nelson tossed a penny into the fountain, "What did you wish for" Stevie asked.

"I can't tell you, that's bad luck." Nelson said, "But it rhymes with brace." We all laughed.

Kacey was back, "Kevin, Nelson, can you come help me? I can't get my key to work."

"Sure." I said, we got up and walked out of the garden.

We waited until we were in the elevator to start talking.

"You know what we're doing, right?" Kacey asked Nelson.

"Yep, Kevin already told me." Nelson said, smiling, "This is really nice of you guys."

"Well, it was _my_ idea." Kacey said, winking.

We stepped out of the elevator and ran to the window, "Dangit!" Kacey said, "We can't see them from here!"

"Maybe that's a good thing," Nelson said, "We shouldn't spy on them."

[Zander's POV]

"The stars are really pretty again tonight." Stevie said.

"Yea, they sure are." I said, staring into her eyes.

"Hey, Stevie?"

"Yea?"

"There's this girl, I really like her."

"Ok?"

"She's gorgeous, talented, smart, kind, she has the most beautiful brown eyes ever, and she's with me, right now."

"Oh…Oh!" Stevie's eyes lit up.

"So?"

"Well Zander, I don't know. Because there's this guy, he's handsome, he can play tons of instruments, he's in this really cool band, he's really sweet, and he just said the nicest thing ever to me."

"Well, I think that guy likes you too." I winked.

"Oh, he does, does he?" She laughed.

"Yea, and that girl I like, I wonder if she's a good kisser..."

"You tell me."

Stevie put her hand on the back of my neck and kissed me. I could _feel_ the passion of the kiss, until we had to pull away for air.

"I love you Zander." Stevie said, looking into my eyes and smiling.

"I love you too." I said, kissing her again.

Stevie pulled away, "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"I kind of have a feeling that they did this on purpose." I said, laughing.

Stevie laughed, "That makes sense, they _have_ been acting weird since before we left yesterday."

"Come on, they're all probably dying up there." I said, wrapping my arm around her waist.

[Stevie's POV]

I couldn't believe it. Kacey and Kevin were in on this the whole time.

"Wait!" I said, stopping Zander from pushing the elevator button.

"What?" Zander asked, confused.

"I know it turned out good in the end, but they still went behind our backs."

"So?"

I smiled, "So you wanna have a little fun of our own?"

"What do you mean?"

"We go up there, and pretend we had the worst time in the garden, we will be yelling and making all of them think that completely ruined our friendship, and chances of being with each other."

"When will we tell them we were acting?"

"Tomorrow morning, we both act like to don't want to go to breakfast, so they'll go without us, after they leave, you and I meet up and go down there like we were never even fighting."

Zander laughed, "Good plan."

[Kacey's POV]

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"I heard it too, it sounds like people yelling." I said.

The elevator beeped, saying that it was getting ready to open the doors; we all dashed inside our rooms.

I held my ear up to the door,

"So what gives you the right to say that?" Someone yelled… it was Stevie!

"Well, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you said it first!" That other someone, was Zander.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"You're such a jerk!"

"Ouch! Why'd you hit me!"

"Because I hate you!"

"Same here!"

"Don't _EVER_ talk to me again!"

"Deal!"

I heard the key in the door, so I ran over to the couch and acted like I was playing on my phone.

Stevie walked in, "Was that you guys outside?" I asked.

"Yea! Zander is such a jerk! I thought you said he liked me Kacey!"

"S-Stevie, I'm so sorry." I choked out, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Stevie ran and locked herself in the bathroom.

_I'm such a terrible friend._ I thought.

[Kevin's POV]

"Zander! What happened?"

"Stevie! I guess Stevie apparently _doesn't_ like me!"

"Zander, I-" He cut me off.

"Don't say it! It's not your fault! She was just being an... ugh! I'm not even gonna say it!"

Then he locked himself in the bathroom.

Nelson and I looked at each other confused. I decided to text Kacey.

(**Kevin**, _Kacey_)

**Kacey! What happened? I thought our plan would work out perfectly!**

_Idk! I thought it would too! _

**I guess something went wrong, it caused a pretty big fight.**

_Great. You know we have 2 fix this._

**Oh fun.**

[Stevie's POV]

I had to hold in my laugh, if Kacey heard me laugh, it would all be over.

I unlocked my phone, and hit _New Message_.

(**Stevie**, _Zander_)

**Zander! Did Kevin fall 4 it?**

_Yea, they both did. _

**The plan is working perfectly. (;**

_You're a genius!_

**Thx!**

_No prob. (;_

**I'm gonna go 2 bed, good night.**

_Luv U!  
_

**Luv U 2! **

I locked my phone and got out of the bathroom, Kacey was already in bed.

~The next morning~

[Stevie's POV]

"Are you sure you don't wanna come eat?" Kacey asked.

"No. I'm staying here." I said, crossing my arms.

"Okay, I will bring you back a muffin." Kacey said as she left.

I waited two minutes, opened the door that connected our two rooms, and knocked. I heard a _click_ as it unlocked, and then it opened.

"He-" Zander cut me off by pulling me in for a kiss. It felt like forever before we pulled away for air.

"You look beautiful this morning." He said, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Thanks, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Let's go surprise them." He laughed, pulling me out the door.

When we got out of the elevator, we wrapped our arms around each other, and walked into the dining room.

Zander pointed across the room, there they were, and we walked up to them without them noticing.

"Hey guys!" We both said, grinning ear to ear.

**So what do you guys think about this chapter? I liked it! Sorry for taking so long to write, I couldn't get inspired. But then I ate some chicken and got inspired, so it's all good! :D Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the constant support! I love writing these stories for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like chapter 9 of **_**How to Rock a Road Trip!**_

**I do not own How to Rock.**

[Kacey's POV]

"W-What's going on?" I asked, staring at Zander and Stevie who didn't even look mad at each other!

"Yea! Last night, you guys couldn't even stand each other!" Kevin said, confused.

"We know it turned out good in the end, but you guys still went behind our backs." Zander explained, smiling, "So we figured we'd have a little fun of our own."

"So you guys were just _pretend_ fighting?" Nelson asked.

"Yep, and you guys fell for it!" Stevie said, laughing.

"You made us feel horrible!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Which taught you a lesson," Zander explained, "If you keep going behind people's backs, it could turn out wrong, and ruin the band."

"But you were lucky this time, because it turned out perfect." Stevie said, smiling at Zander and then they shared a kiss.

"Aww!" I said, holding my hands over my heart.

"Shut up Kacey." Zander said.

"Well I'm just glad you two aren't mad at each other, I like all of us being in a band." Nelson said.

"We all do!" Stevie said, laughing.

"And in celebration of us being such a great band, and Stevie and I being together, we're all going out to that expensive restaurant on the corner tonight." Zander said.

"Awesome!" Kevin said.

~Later that night~

[Zander's POV]

We were rocking this club, and the crowd loved us! I couldn't wait until after the concert though, because I had been writing a song for Stevie and I _finally_ finished, I was going to sing it to her tonight. The restaurant we were going to let you sing karaoke.

After the last song, _Only You Can Be You_, was over, we met with the crowd again for about 10 minutes, then headed to the van.

"I think they liked us even more than they did last night!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Well, we _are_ a great band!" Nelson said.

"Yea we are!" Stevie said, pulling us all in for a group hug.

"I love you guys!" Kacey said.

"We love you too..." we all groaned.

"Well I'm hungry, let's go eat!" I said, getting into the van and starting it up.

Kevin and Nelson were fighting over who got to ride in the front,

"Guys," They didn't listen, "GUYS!" I yelled.

They looked at me, confused. "Stevie gets the front."

"No fair!" Nelson said.

"Life's not fair." Stevie said, climbing into the passenger seat.

We leaned over and kissed each other, and then I started driving to the restaurant. I couldn't wait to see what Stevie's reaction would be like.

When we got there, it took forever to find a parking space. I eventually found one, in the parking lot of the restaurant next door.

Luckily, I made a reservation, because if I hadn't, we would be waiting quite a while for a table.

"Robbins, party of 5." I said as I approached the podium.

"Right this way Mr. Robbins," The hostess said, showing us to our table.

I sat next to Stevie and Kevin, I was glad our table was right by the stage.

"Wow, Zander, are you sure you want to eat here?" Nelson asked, looking at the menu, "This place is really expensive."

"Nothing is too expensive when it comes to the people I love." I said, smiling at Stevie.

The waitress came over to take our drink orders,

"Water, please."

"Sweet tea."

"Coke."

"Sweet tea is fine."

"Dr. Pepper."

"Aright, I will be right back with your drinks." The waitress said, waking away.

"Zander, can I get the lobster?" Kevin asked.

"You can get whatever you want." I replied back.

The waitress was back with our drinks, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yea, I think we all are." I said, "I will have the 10oz Rib eye steak, cooked medium rare, with fries and a baked potato."

"And for you ma'am?"

"The chicken and shrimp alfredo please."

"Alright."

"The lobster, with mashed potatoes and corn."

"I want a ceasar salad, with no onions."

"And I would like the seafood platter, with coleslaw and a baked potato."

"Okay."

"Zander, are you sure you don't want us to pay for our own meal?" Kacey asked.

"I'm sure, but the more you ask, the bigger the chance that I will." I said laughing.

All of our food was delicious, defiantly worth the price.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Stevie said.

"I will come with you." Kacey said, following her.

I motioned for the waitress to come over to our table.

"You still allow people to sing, right?" I asked.

"Yes sir, would you like to?"

"Yea."

"Okay, go up to that man right there," She said, pointing to the dj, "And tell him what song."

"Thank you."

"Zander, what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Lately, I've been writing a song about Stevie." I explained, "And when she gets back, I'm gonna sing it to her."

Nelson and Kevin started acting like girls, "Oh Zander! How sweet!"

"Oh Zander, I love you too!"

"Zander, you're so-"

"Shut up you two, at least I can _get_ a girl." I smirked.

I walked up to the dj, "I would like to sing, but I wrote my own song, so I don't need the music."

He gave me a thumbs us.

I saw Kacey and Stevie coming back from the bathroom, "Where's Zander?" Stevie asked.

Kevin smiled and pointed to the stage.

"Hi, everybody." I said, into the microphone.

"I wrote this song, for a very special person, and I can't wait for her to hear it." I winked, and pointed to Stevie.

"I got out my Ukulele, and started singing,

_Hey baby, I know how you get  
When I'm running around, without you_

_Darling, just understand  
Ain't nobody around here, quite like you_

_We're unconditional_

_You're my lady, beautiful  
How we click, got me walking on sunshine  
You're my baby, we can stare at the moon  
Oh, and then we'll be alright_

_You're my baby,  
With you it's a stroll in the park  
Cuddled up on the couch, after dark_

_You're, you're my lady_

When I finished, everyone applauded. Kevin and Nelson have me a thumbs up, pointing to Stevie who was almost in tears.

I got down off the stage, walked back over to the table, grabbed Stevie's face in my hands and kissed her.

"Aww!" You could hear everyone say, we laughed.

"That was so sweet!" Kacey said, after I sat back down.

"Yea, yea." I said back.

After I paid for the meal, $264, _I need to get less expensive friends_, I thought. We walked back out to the van, Stevie and I walked hand-in-hand.

"Thanks for the awesome dinner, Zander." Kevin said.

"No problem!" I said.

The drive back to the hotel was a blast, we had the radio turned up, singing along to every song that came on.

I was too busy watching Stevie dance in her seat and sing along to the music, that I forgot to realize that I ran a red light, and a truck was speeding right toward us…

**I'm gonna leave it right there! (; How did you guys like it? Sorry if I messed up some of the lyrics of Lady, there was only one lyric video of it, and some of the words didn't sound right, so I had to guess what they were! Also, sorry for taking so long to update today! Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy most of the day with the family, so I didn't have much time to write. But here is chapter 10 of How to Rock a Road Trip! Please review!**

**I do not own How to Rock.**

[Zander's POV]

I was too busy watching Stevie dance in her seat and sing along to the music, that I forgot to realize that I ran a red light, and a truck was speeding right toward us…

"ZANDER!" Stevie screamed, when she saw the truck coming.

I swerved, but that didn't help, it was too late, the truck smacked into the right side of the van.

I heard a loud crash, the van rolled a couple times, until it skidded to a stop on its side.

The airbags had popped out in the front, but then I realized, there wasn't even seatbelts in the back. There was stuff everywhere, plus the van was bent everywhere, so I couldn't see anything but myself, and I was covered in blood. I tried getting out of my seatbelt, but it was stuck, I couldn't get out.

"Stevie!" I screamed, nothing came in return.

"Kevin? Nelson?" I yelled, again, there was nothing.

"Kacey?"

I heard a cough.

"Who is it, please say something!" I was crying, if all my friends were hurt badly, because of me, oh I don't know what I'd do!

"Zander?" Someone coughed out.

"Yes, it's me!" I yelled, trying to get out of my seatbelt again, "Are you okay?"

I didn't hear anything in return.

I heard sirens, _thank god_, I thought.

_We're gonna be okay, Zander. Everyone will be fine. _I tried telling myself.

I finally heard someone on the other side of my door, trying to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, I heard the windshield break.

"Are you okay sir?" Someone asked, "We're gonna get you out of here."

"I'm fine! Get the rest of them, hurry! They might be hurt!" I cried, trying to get them off me.

"Sir, we have to get you to the hospital. We won't forget the rest of them."

They got me out of my restraint, and it took two EMT's to get me to go to the ambulance because I was putting up a fight. I wasn't as hurt as the rest were; they had to get help before me!

"They're seriously hurt! Help them, not me!" I screamed.

"There are more ambulances on the way, they will be okay."

"No! I have to see if they're okay!" I said, trying to open the ambulance doors.

"Calm down, sir."

"No!"

The last thing I know, they held me down and injected something in my arm, and then I fell asleep.

~Later~

I opened my eyes, and I was in a hospital room. I had cuts up and down my arms. The nurse was talking to the doctor across the room.

"You're up." The nurse said, coming over to me.

"Where are they? Where's Stevie, Kevin, Kacey and Nelson!" I screamed.

"Your friends are fine; you can see them once they wake up." The nurse said, putting a hand on my arm.

"What do you mean _wake up? _Are you telling me that they have been unconscious since the accident?" I said, almost tearing up.

"Yes, but they should be up soon. In the meantime, please calm down and relax. Would you like to watch TV?" The nurse said, picking up the remote.

"No, I _want_ to see my friends."

"Suit yourself then." She walked out of the room.

_This is all my fault! What if one of them doesn't make it, or loses a limb, or has brain damage! It's my entire fault, how could I be so STUPID! God, why am I the only one okay, I caused this, I should be the one who's hurt the most! _I thought, as I started to cry again.

[Stevie's POV]

I blinked open my eyes. _Ouch!_ My heat hurt, really bad. There was an IV in my arm, I was in a hospital.

"What happened?" I asked myself, not noticing that there was a nurse in my room.

"You were in a car accident sweetie, you hit your head." The lady said, patting my head, "Don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"Oh no," She said, "Can I ask you some questions."

"Sure."

"What year is it?"

"2012."

"Who is the president?"

"Obama."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were all singing along to the radio in the van, when I saw lights coming straight toward us."

"Ok good, you didn't suffer any memory lost, you just blacked out."

"Where are my friends? Are they okay?"

The heart monitor started beeping faster, "Honey, calm down, your friends are fine."

"Can I see them?"

"I will see if any of them are awake yet."

_Oh I hope they're okay! Kevin, Kacey, and Nelson weren't even wearing seatbelts… _

"Stevie?" I turned around to see Zander standing in the doorway.

He rushed over to my bed and gave me a hug, and then he kissed me, like he never kissed me before. I started tearing up.

"A-Are you okay? I'm so sorry Stevie, I can't believe how careless I was, this is all my fault!" He choked out. He had been, and still was, crying.

"Zander, I'm fine." I said, grabbing his shoulders.

"How can you say that? Your head is hurt!" He said, pointing to the bandage on my head.

"It doesn't even hurt." I lied.

Zander sat down on the bed and hugged me again, "I thought I had lost you," He sobbed into my shoulder.

"But you didn't, I'm fine Zander. " I reassured him.

"You might not have been, I'm so sorry Stevie! I-I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Zander look at me." I said, putting a finger under his chin and lifting his head up, "Stop crying, everything will be okay."

"O-Okay."

I reached around to the table next to my bed and grabbed a box of tissues, "Here."

"Thanks," Zander said, grabbing a tissue, "Sorry you had to see me like this."

"It's fine, I'm crying a little bit too, see!" I said, pointing to my eyes.

"You're a girl, girl's will cry when they break a nail." Zander teased.

"No, Kacey cries when she breaks a nail." I said, "I cried because I was happy to see that you're okay, at least you don't have an IV in your arm."

I realized that the last part probably wasn't the best thing to say to a person who was so upset about hurting me.

"How are Kacey and the guys?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, you're the only one I've seen." Zander said.

The nurse walked back in, "Okay missy, check-up time, we might be able to take that thing out of your arm."

The nurse checked, and I was going to be able to get the IV out of my arm, and be free from this bed.

Once the IV was out, the nurse made sure I could walk on my own, and went to get me some clothes to change into.

I walked across the room, to look out the window, and Zander laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing," He was still smiling, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Zander! What is so funny? Why won't you look at me?"

"You do realize that you're _only_ wearing a hospital gown, right?" He chuckled.

I turned around, and there was my butt.

"Oh my god!" I blushed, and ran over and sat down on the bed, "Why did you even look?"

"It doesn't bother you when I look at your butt when it's clothed." He mumbled.

"Ugh. Seriously? You men are pigs." I said, crossing my arms.

He got up and walked over to me "You still love me though." He winked.

"That, I do." I said, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Here is-, Oh sorry for the interruption, but here is your clothes." The nurse sat the clothes down in a chair, and ran out.

"See Zander?" I said, "You scared my nurse away!"

I got up to go get my clothes, I heard a laugh.

"Stop looking!" I said, as I covered my butt with my clothes and stomped to the bathroom.

I looked at the spare clothes the hospital gave me, a floral shirt, with pink shorts. _Great, defiantly my style,_ I thought.

I walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and threw the gown at Zander.

"Now you can't look!" I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Well… those shorts are pretty short."

"Perv."

A doctor walked in, "One of your friends is awake, you can come see him if you would like."

Zander and I ran to the door, which made me dizzy, because of my head injury. The doctor took us to Kevin's room.

"Kevin! Are you okay?" I said, rushing over to him.

"I'm fine, they said I had a few cracked ribs, a fractured knee, and I hurt my head."

"Oh yea, bandage buddies!" I said, pointing to my head and giving him a high five.

"Kevin! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching the road, this entire thing is my fault. I-"

Kevin cut him off, "Zander, it's okay, no need to cry."

"Shut up…" Zander said, wiping his eyes, "I just feel really bad. Thankfully, so far nobody is hurt that bad, but Kacey and Nelson haven't woken up yet."

"Hey, you might wanna get some clothes soon," I said, pointing to Kevin's gown," Zander likes to look at people's butts."

Zander thought I couldn't see him, so he gave Kevin a thumbs up, behind my back. I grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"Ouch!" He said, pulling his hand back.

After a while, the nurse brought Kevin a wheel chair, and removed his IV.

We decided that we should probably call our parents, so we pushed Kevin around the hospital trying to find a payphone.

We found one, and I dialed my mom's number...

(**Stevie**, _Stevie's Mom_)

**Mom?**

_Stevie? What's wrong honey?_

**I was, I mean, the band was in a car accident.**

_Stevie! Are you okay! What happened? What hospital are you at?_

**I'm fine; you don't need to come down here. I just have a little cut in my head.**

_Are you sure you don't want me down there? How's the rest?_

**I'm sure. Zander is fine, Kevin's ribs and knee are messed up, and Nelson and Kacey haven't woken up yet.**

_Okay, baby, just keep me posted okay?_

**Okay mom, love you.**

I hung up, and handed the phone to Zander.

"Mom? It's Zander."

"Yes, I'm fine, but uh, I was driving and we kind of got in an accident."

"Mom, mom, calm down! I'm fine, Stevie's fine, Kevin's okay, but Nelson and Kacey haven't woken up yet."

"I-It was my fault; I wasn't paying attention to the road."

"I know, I deserve that."

"Okay, love you, bye."

"Wait!"

"Can you tell Uncle Charlie that he might want to start looking for a new van?"

Zander hung up, "What did she say?" I asked.

"Well first she started freaking out, and when we get back home, I get my license taken away for two months."

"Hey, can I have the phone now?" Kevin asked.

"Yea." Zander handed it to him.

In the middle of Kevin's phone call, a nurse found us and pulled Zander and I to the side to talk to us. Nelson was up, and we were gonna go see him when Kevin was off the phone.

Kevin hung up, and turned to us. "What did the nurse want?"

"Nelson's up, what did your mom say?"

"Great! And she will be up here tomorrow morning."

"Okay, let's go see Nelson."

Nelson was almost the same as Kevin, a few cracked ribs and a broken leg.

Zander apologized and cried to Nelson, and then he whispered something in his ear. Kevin, Nelson, and Zander all shared a high five.

"Zander! Stop telling people!" I said, blushing.

We all talked for a while, before the doctor came and told us to come see Kacey.

When we got in her room, she had a bigger bandage on her head than me and Kevin did, and she looked awful.

"Kacey? Are you okay?" We all rushed over to her.

"What? Who are you people? Where am I?" Kacey asked, confused.

"No, no, no, no! Not Kacey!" Kevin said, and then he started crying.

**Oh no, what's wrong with Kacey? This was a really long chapter! But did you guys like it? This one was hard to write, because no matter what channel the TV was on while I was writing, it was all happy! Do you know how hard is to write about a car accident while your TV is singing about sunshine? Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! But here is chapter 11 of How to Rock a Road Trip! Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**I do not own How to Rock or McDonalds.**

[Kevin's POV]

"No, no, no, no! Not Kacey!" I said, and then I started crying.

"Calm down man, she'll be okay." Nelson said, trying to comfort me.

"Okay, I'll ask it again." Kacey said, getting frustrated, "Who are you and where am I?"

"Kacey, we're your friends, we are all in a band together. And you're in a hospital; we got in a wreck on the way back to our hotel." Stevie said.

"A band? What instrument do I play?" Kacey asked.

Zander laughed, "You don't play an instrument. You're the lead singer."

"I can sing?" Kacey asked.

"Yea and you're really good." Stevie said.

"I play the keyboard, Stevie plays the bass, Kevin plays the drums, and Zander plays the guitar and ukulele." Nelson explained.

"Oh." Kacey said.

"Zander come with me to go call Kacey's mom, Nelson, Kevin, you guys stay here." Stevie said, grabbing Zanders hand and walking him out of the room.

"Kacey? What all do you remember?" I choked out.

"For some reason I keep thinking that I have a friend named Molly, and that I'm the most popular girl in school." Kacey said.

"Oh no." Nelson said.

"So you remember everything except us?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, pretty much." Kacey answered.

"Well, you might get upset by hearing this, but your life isn't anything like that." Kevin said, "You got braces and glasses, so you got dumped by your friend, Molly, and you stopped being the most popular girl in school. Zander asked you to be the lead singer of our band, so you joined us. We were here, in San Diego, to play at a club for the weekend, tonight was out last night, we were on our way back to the hotel, and we got hit by a truck."

"Oh." Kacey said, disappointed, "So I'm _not_ popular?"

"You are, it's just that you aren't a Perf anymore, so you're not the most popular." Nelson said.

"But that's good, because before, you were also the most hated girl in school." Kevin explained.

"What's a Perf? And why did people hate me?" Kacey asked.

"A Perf is someone who is _perfect_, and because you were really mean." Nelson said.

Stevie and Zander walked back in the room, and walked over to us.

"Your mom will be here soon, Kacey." Zander explained, "She's really worried."

"Oh wait until you hear this." Nelson said, "She remembers everything leading up to before the Perfs dumped her."

"So she remembers being a Perf, but not being in Gravity 5?" Stevie asked.

"Yep." Kevin said.

"Well that's just great! We just lost Kacey back to the Perfs!" Zander said, storming out of the room.

Stevie followed after him.

[Zander's POV]

"Zander! Where are you going?" Stevie asked.

"I don't know!" I said.

Stevie caught up with me and stepped in front of me, "Zander? Talk to me."

"Ughh." I groaned as she led me into an empty room.

"Zander? Why did you jump to conclusions like that?" Stevie asked as we sat down on the bed.

"Because you know how easy the Perfs trick her all the time! You know you many times she has almost re-joined the Perfs! She doesn't even remember us, so she will go right back to them! And it's all my fault…" I trailed off, and I started to tear up again.

"Zander Robbins! I am tired of hearing about this being your fault! It wasn't all your fault, that truck is the one that hit _us_." Stevie said.

"Stevie, if I hadn't been staring at you, I never would have run that red light. The truck never would have hit us, you wouldn't have hurt your head, Nelson and Kevin wouldn't be in wheel chairs, and Kacey wouldn't have lost her memory!" I said.

"Zander," Stevie said, as she pulled me in for a hug, "Everything will be okay, the guys' injuries will heal, and Kacey's memory will come back."

"I just can't get the image out of my mind of when the truck hit us, everybody in the back seat was tumbling around when the van ro-" Stevie cut me off by kissing me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I'm gonna get _that_, out of your mind." Stevie said, as she pushed me down onto the bed and started unbuttoning my shirt.

[Kacey's POV]

"Geez, where are they?" Kevin asked.

"Who knows?" Nelson said.

"So, uh, guys, tell me more about the part of my life that I don't remember." I said.

"Where do we start?" Kevin asked.

"From when I stopped being a Perf, or whatever it's called." I said.

"Well, you had to get braces and glasses, and you hid them for as long as you could, but when Molly and the rest of the Perf's found out, they kicked you out of the Perfs." Kevin explained.

"Then Zander tried to get you to join our band, at first your singing wasn't that good, but in the end, your voice sounded amazing. When the Perf's heard your voice, they tried to get you back. They invited you back into the Perfs to sing with them in the talent show, but they wanted you to wear a Viking head to cover up your face." Nelson continued.

"Yea, and then at the talent show, you took off the Viking head and showed the Perfs that you don't have to wear glasses to sing, and you don't have to wear braces. So you dumped _them_, and joined us again."

"We've been a popular band, but we're all constantly at war with the Perf's. They always try to trick you into joining them. Do you plan on going back to them, or staying with us?"

"Well, from what you guys are telling me, they don't seem like the right kind of friends to have, so I guess I will stay with you all." I said.

"Yes!" Kevin leaned over and hugged me.

I pushed him off, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot. You barely know us." Kevin apologized.

"Anyway, continue." I said.

"Uh, okay, well, you booked us a gig down here in San Diego at the _Under 21_ club, for the weekend. You and I found out that Zander and Stevieliked each other, so we created a plan to get them together, which worked out perfectly. So now the two are a couple, which is kind of what caused the wreck. Zander was staring at Stevie, and didn't notice he ran a red light, so a truck came and hit our van." Kevin explained.

"But do _NOT_ mention that to Zander, he feels really bad about this entire thing." Nelson said.

"Okay." I said, as Stevie and Zander walked in grinning ear to ear.

"Well you two look happy, where have you been." Kevin asked.

They laughed, "Uh, we took a walk." Zander said.

"Okay? Well we talked to Kacey, and she said that she doesn't plan on going back to the Perf's." Nelson explained.

"That's great!" Stevie said.

A nurse walked in, "Mrs. Simon, here is your dinner." She said, putting the tray on a table next to me.

"Uh... thanks." I said.

"We should probably go down to the cafeteria and get us some dinner too." Zander said.

"We will try to bring you back some food that looks better than that." Stevie said, laughing.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing for the TV remote.

[Zander's POV]

Stevie _defiantly_ did a good job of getting that whole wreck off my mind. She was pretty good too_._

"Seriously, what are you two all smiley about?" Kevin asked as we were walking to the cafeteria.

"Nothing, we just saw some funny stuff when we took a walk." Stevie said.

"Like what?" Nelson asked.

"Uh, a bird kept dive bombing a dog." I said.

"Oh, like Furious Pigeons!" Nelson said.

"Yea, like Furious Pigeons." Stevie said, shooting a glance at me and winking.

"Is that pudding?" Nelson asked, pointing to something.

"It's hairy." Stevie said.

"How about me and Stevie walk across the street to the McDonalds and get some cheeseburgers?" I said.

"Why can't we go?" Nelson asked.

"We can't push you uphill." Stevie said, pointing to their wheel chairs.

"Fine..." Kevin and Nelson said.

We walked them back to Kacey's room and told them we will be right back.

"Soooo." I said.

"Soooo."

"So I think you were pretty good earlier."

Stevie laughed, "Thanks, you too."

"Just to make sure, it's not uh… that certain time of the month where you can, you know, get pregnant? Right?" I asked, blushing.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't keep track of that." Stevie said, nervously.

"Great." I said, as I opened the door for Stevie.

**So how did you guys like it? I don't think it's one of my best chapters, but I haven't updated for you guys in forever! So, please review! I like where this story is going, so I should update again soon! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the reviews on chapter 11! I am really enjoying writing this story, and I think it's gonna have a lot of chapters because ideas just keep popping up in my head! Please review(:**

**I do not own How to Rock**

[Zander's POV]

_Great, just great! _I thought,_ if Stevie is pregnant, I don't know what I'll do! I won't let her raise it alone, I will help her, but it will screw up our lives pretty bad. She is going to take a pregnancy test, soon. I'm just a kid myself, how am I gonna raise one? Stop it Zander, stop it! You don't even know if she's pregnant yet._

"Zander?" Stevie asked, noticing that I was in a daze.

"Sorry, just thinking." I apologized.

We ordered our food, and started heading back to the hospital.

"Zander, what's wrong?" Stevie asked, "You're acting weird."

"You wanna know what the problem is Stevie?" I said, frustrated, "You should be keeping track of this stuff, if you _are _pregnant, do you know what will happen? We can't raise a kid; we're only in high school!"

"Oh don't worry about you; if I _am_ pregnant, then you will leave me and the baby." Stevie said, obviously upset, "All guys do…"

"Stevie, don't ever say that again!" I said, grabbing her shoulders, "I love you, I wouldn't make you go through that alone. But we shouldn't even be talking about this yet, you don't even know if you're pregnant yet, it's too soon."

"Thanks." Stevie said, pulling me in for a hug.

"Is there anyone you can talk to about this?" I asked her.

"No, well, I can _try_ to talk to Kacey." Stevie said, "We should ask the doctor how long it will be until she gets her memory back."

[Stevie's POV]

We walked up to the doctor and asked how long it should be until Kacey gets her memory back.

"It's not very severe, so two weeks or so. You're lucky; usually it takes a _lot_ longer than this!" He said.

_Good, I have to talk to someone. _I thought.

~Two weeks later~

[Stevie's POV]

Kacey was the only one who still was forced to stay in the hospital, but we all stayed there, we couldn't just go back home and leave Kacey there.

I had decided to wait to take the pregnancy test, until Kacey returns back to normal. She remembers mostly everything; it's just the small stuff that is still kind of blurry.

I decided it was _finally _time to talk to her about me and Zander.

I walked into her room, "Hey Kacey."

"Hey Stevie!" Kacey said, looking up from her magazine.

"Kacey I have to talk to you." I said, and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't know how to explain this, but me and Zander, we uh, we had sex, two weeks ago. I _might_ be pregnant, especially since my period is due today, but I haven't seen a sign of it." I confessed.

"Oh my god. Stevie! Why wouldn't you use protection?" Kacey asked.

"We didn't plan it! I wanted to get the whole wreck thing off of his mind..." I said.

"Well you're taking a pregnancy test." Kacey said.

"Do you think they have any downstairs in the store?" I asked.

"They probably do, get down there and buy one!" Kacey said, shooing me out of her room.

I walked to the elevators, and then down to the store downstairs.

I walked up to the lady at the counter, "Pregnancy tests?" I whispered.

"Right here." She said, pulling a purple box from behind the counter.

"Thank you." I said, as I gave her the money for the test and started walking back to the elevators.

I saw Kevin and Nelson at the elevators, "What do you got there Steves?" They asked me.

"Uh, nothing. Just… gum." I lied.

"Cool, can I have some?" Nelson asked.

"You won't like the flavor." I said.

When the doors of the elevator opened I rushed out, down to Kacey's room.

I opened the door, "I got it."

"Great!" Kacey said, walking me into the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it.

I opened the bag and handed her the box, she opened it up and read the directions.

"Okay, just go pee on this." She said, handing me the pregnancy test.

I did what she told me to, and washed my hands when I was done.

"Okay, now we have to wait 5 minutes." She said.

I started crying, "K-Kacey, what if it's positive? What am I gonna do!"

"Oh, Stevie!" She said, coming over to give me a hug, and then she started crying too, "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you."

"Thanks." I said, "But I think that maybe, that maybe I _want_ it to be positive…"

"Stevie? You're only in high school. Are you crazy?" Kacey asked.

"Well, I just feel like I _want_ me and Zander to have a family, like I _want_ to be pregnant with his baby. I love him Kacey." I said.

We sat in silence for a while, then Kacey said "It's time!"

_This is it._ I thought.

She picked up the test, and showed it to me; I gasped.

"I gotta go tell Zander!" I said, rushing out of the room.

I saw him sitting in a chair in one of the little waiting rooms, "Zander, come here."

He got up and walked over to me, he grabbed my hand and walked me into a nearby empty hospital room.

"I took the test." I said, once we got in there.

"Well, what did it say?" Zander said, nervously.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Stevie I'm dying over here!" Zander said.

"We're having a baby." I smiled, and started crying again.

**Sorry, such a short chapter, but an important one! Also, I realize a lot of you didn't want Stevie to be pregnant, but I had already started planning this story out, with her being pregnant. I didn't know if I was gonna re-create the story, just for you guys, or do it the way I want. But I got some advice from whom I consider a pretty close friend, and she told me to do what I wanted to. (: So if you aren't happy with Stevie being pregnant, then so be it. Sorry for such a long note, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Chapter

**This will be the last chapter for How to Rock a Road Trip; I will continue this with a new short story starting with after Stevie has the baby. I'm not sure what I want to call it yet though! I told you guys on Twitter that my 200****th**** follower got to choose the gender and name of the baby, but I realized that's not very fair to the people already following me. So I will have some kind of contest, but I don't know what kind, to decide who gets to choose. Follow me on Twitter for updates, **_** SMonkey6**_**! Remember, **_**July 21 is National Zevie Day**__**!**_** Support the couple we've all be waiting for by writing one-shots, **_**updating your stories**_**, and **_**spreading the word**_** in any way you can! Okay, I'm done rambling, please review!**

[Zander's POV]

"We're having a baby." Stevie smiled, and started crying again.

My jaw dropped, I was shocked, I didn't say anything, I didn't even _know_ what to say. I just stood there.

_I'm gonna be a father. _I thought, _Stevie and I are having a baby._

"Zander?" Stevie asked.

I didn't reply.

"Zander!" Stevie said again, starting to cry of sadness now.

"Stevie... everything will be okay." I said, pulling her in for a hug, "You're not gonna be alone through this."

She just sat there and cried into my shoulder, we sat like that for about half an hour, just hugging each other and crying.

_We're just kids ourselves, how are we going to raise one? Where's it gonna live? How are we going to go to school? I'm gonna have to get a job; Stevie will have to quit hers._

"Zander?" Stevie said, wiping her eyes.

"Yea?" I said.

"Do you really think we can do this?" She asked.

"Yes, I will be here for you, you won't do it all by yourself. And we've got Kacey and the guys, as long as they don't hate us now." I said.

"Should we go tell the rest? I doubt Kacey told them yet." She asked.

"Yea, but you know they're going to be mad." I said.

"Let's go." Stevie said, getting up.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her out the door. We walked to Kacey's room, and found the guys there; it's where we usually hung out.

"What's wrong? You look like you guys have been crying." Nelson asked.

Kacey looked at us sympathetically, she already knew.

"Well, I don't know how to say this." Stevie said.

"Let me." I said, I didn't want it to pressure her.

"Well, uh…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Stevie's pregnant; we're having a baby!" I flashed a cheesy smile.

Their jaws dropped, "W-What? H-How did this happen?" Kevin asked.

Kacey answered, "Well you see, Kevin. When two people love each other, they decide to hav-"

I interrupted her, "Stevie was trying to make me feel better about the accident, and we didn't really think about the consequences."

"Consequences?" Stevie asked, starting to cry again.

"No no no, that's not what I meant." I said, trying to sooth her. _Nice word choice Zander! _

"Guys, you know I love you both, but how could you be so stupid!" Nelson asked, "Stevie is going to have to eventually drop out of school, and quit her job, and you're gonna leave her along through this!"

"No. I won't!" I yelled back, "I love Stevie, and I always will! She is carrying my baby, I will _never_ leave her! I'm going to be here for Stevie and the baby."

"You better! We love Stevie like a sister, and if you _ever _hurt her, we will hunt you down, and kick your butt." Kevin said, pointing to him and Kevin, trying to act tough.

I laughed, "Don't worry."

I turned to Stevie, "You will _never_ be alone." I said, and I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Aww!" Kacey said, and we pulled away, "Don't worry guys; we're here for you too."

"Thanks guys." Stevie said.

"Zander, can I tell you something?" Stevie leaned in and whispered.

"Anything." I whispered.

"I actually _want_ to have your baby. I don't regret anything. You're gonna be a great dad." Stevie whispered, smiling.

_Dad._ _I'm gonna be a dad. _I thought as I kissed her again.

"We can do this Stevie. We're gonna have this baby, together." I said.

**Okay, so how did you like this chapter? It was short, I really wish I could have made this longer, but I really felt like I needed to update ASAP, and I need to get started on the new story! Like I said, I'm not sure what it will be called yet! When I do, I will post it on Twitter, so make sure you follow me- **_** SMonkey6**_**! I hope you've enjoyed this story! Please review! **


End file.
